


Lena at it again

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Dom/sub, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Spoiling Lena Luthor, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Based on this prompt:Harry: So, what did Lily ask for?Draco: She said she wanted McDonald's.Harry, regretting ever marrying this man: SHE ASKED FOR FLIPPIN' MCDONALD'SDraco: AND I BOUGHT HER THAT!Harry : SHE OBVIOUSLY MEANT A HAPPY MEAL, NOT THE WHOLE DAMN COMPANY, YOU NITWIT.





	Lena at it again

**Author's Note:**

> So my writer block is gone and I hope that it's for good.
> 
> Remember to give feedback about the spelling, grammar and vocabulary, apologies for any mistake.

"I'm home" Kara yelled from the doorstep when she arrived at their apartment after a full shift at CatCo. Kara heard a small pair of foot running down the stairs to then feel a small boy jump at her arms to hug her, Kara was careful to drop what she had in her hands in the nearest table to fully catch her son. "Hello baby," she said blowing raspberries in his cheeks.

"Hello Mommy" He giggled.

"Newy, where's mama?" Kara asked the little boy as she put him on the floor again. Newton, Newy for short, didn't reply, instead, Kara felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I'm right here" She heard her wife voice and she instantly smiled at it.

"Hello beautiful," Kara said turning around to kiss her wife lips with a smile.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Lena smiled and followed her wife to the bedroom where Kara was going to change into more comfortable clothes while Newy was playing in the living room.

"It was good, I'm glad to be at home though," Kara said taking off that tight dress she has been wearing the whole day and that was making Lena's mouth waters. "You look gorgeous today" Kara leaned into Lena's embrace and kissed her lips while Lena put a hand on her naked hip touching the hem of Kara's lingerie. Lena wasn't wearing so much, just some pajama shorts and a shirt that by the size Kara knew it was hers as she is taller and thicker than her wife, she was wearing no makeup and her dark hair was tied up in a messy bun making her look younger and beautiful.

"You're the one that looks gorgeous," Lena said pulling her closer and putting a hand in her ass squeezing softly but firmly, despite the years and having carried a baby in her belly for 9 months, the Kryptonian hasn't changed so much, her muscles are still hard as a rock and she was slim and her skin was smooth as baby skin. Kara giggled at that and cupped Lena's cheeks to deepen the kiss.

"Tonight?" Kara asked against her wife's lips.

"Or maybe later?" Kara cocked an eyebrow at the eagerness in her wife's voice asking for an explanation. "Newy will stay over Alex and Sam's with Remy," she said dropping her lips to Kara's collarbone to drive her wife crazy.

"Hmm" Kara hummed in pleasure when Lena started biting her skin and grabbing her ass a little bit more. Kara was not willing to let Lena pull away just yet but her phone interrupted them. Lena pulled away to grab her phone on the nightstand but Kara followed her close and attached herself to Lena's back, still just wearing black underwear. She pushed Lena's hair out of the way and kissed her neck and shoulder while Lena answered.

"Luthor" Lena said using her business voice the one that made Kara growled in pure lust against her skin and made Lena shiver. "Yes...Oh! Yes! Great, thank you!" She hung up and turned around to face Kara but she lowered her gaze to the floor and that didn't go unnoticed for Kara.

"What happened?" Kara asked softly. Lena didn't respond, she just kept fidgeting with her fingers. Kara raised her hand and grabbed her chin to lift it and lock her eyes with Lena. "What did you do?" Lena pouted adorably at this and Kara couldn't help but kiss her pout. "So, what did Newy ask for?"

"He said he wanted Mc Donald's... and I bought the company for him" Lena replied softly avoiding her wife's eyes. Kara lost her shit at this.

"HE ASKED FOR FLIPPIN' MCDONALD'S," Kara said exasperatedly almost regretting marrying a billionaire CEO who thinks she can do whatever she wants without consulting her just because of her ridiculously high amount of money.

"AND I BOUGHT HIM THAT!" Lena replied in the same tone.

"HE OBVIOUSLY MEANT A HAPPY MEAL, NOT THE WHOLE DAMN COMPANY, LENA"

"Well, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make my son happy" Lena defended herself putting her hands on her hips as Kara started to pace around the room.

" _Our_ son" Kara corrected "And that's not the way, Lena he is just 6 years old he will be happy with a Happy Meal only, you didn't need to buy the company" Kara tried to make her understand.

"Well, it's done, I can't un-buy it" Lena threw her arms around in surrender.

Kara took a moment to calm herself, take a deep breathe and remember her wife does these kinds of things. I mean, she bought CatCo so Kara wouldn't lose her job many years ago and even if this was an ostentatious gesture, was also the way she demonstrates love.

"Fine, you're right, I'm sorry, I know that's how you do the things but please the next time you're buying our son or me a company, please, _please_ , let me know so I can stop you and clarify what we actually want you to buy" She pleaded to cup her wife face to lock eyes with her and make sure she understands. Lena nodded but she was still feeling guilty. "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I snapped, I love you" Kara kissed her wife.

"I love you too and I'm sorry" Lena kept her mouth shut after that still not telling her the whole truth.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie with Newy before he goes," Kara said pulling a big shirt over her body and going hand in hand with Lena to the living room where Newy was already watching a movie with his legs bouncing on the edge of the couch while eating a bag of chips that will not be bad for him as he has the same Kryptonian metabolism as her mommy. They sat in the couch hugging each other with him until Alex arrived.

"Luthor-Danvers, I'm here" Alex yelled entering to their home.

"Auntie Alex" Newy ran to his auntie and hugged her tightly.

"Hey monkey, are you ready?" She asked putting him down.

"Yes, I'll go grab my stuff," He said running to his room to which Kara scowled.

"No running young man," Said Kara as they made it to the front door where Alex was waiting with her keys in her hand.

"Hey guys" Alex pulled Kara in a hug and then did the same to Lena.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" Kara asked her big sister.

"All good, excited, we are taking Newy and Remy to the bowling tonight" She announced happily. "Hey Kara, do you think you can upgrade my Netflix account to 4 screens instead of 2?" Alex asked in a very innocent and pleading tone to which Kara frowned and Lena's heartbeat quickened.

"Uh? Alex, it's just $3 more than the one you have, don't be stingy" Kara said confused.

"Oh, but I thought that as my sister is the new Netflix owner, I could get it for free" Alex said despite Lena's mimics telling her to shut her mouth behind Kara, Alex didn't understand at first, but then she saw Kara's severe expression and she knew she has messed it up.

"What? YOU BOUGHT NETFLIX TOO?" Kara asked turning around to look at Lena.

"Oh, oh," Alex said awkwardly as Newy arrived.

"You said you wanted Netflix," Lena said innocently.

"I meant an account, I've been using Alex's since forever and I wanted us to have an account, not the company, Lena!" She clarified to Lena. Again.

None of them said anything until Newy announced he was ready, Kara and Lena said their goodbyes to Alex and Newy and Alex shot a regretful look to Lena before closing the door to leave them alone.

"I can't believe you, Lena," Kara said turning over her heels to leave the room but stopping when Lena grasped her wrist.

"Oh no, don't leave, don't be mad at me for this, I just misinterpreted your statement" Lena excused herself as Kara tried to pull away from Lena but Lena wasn't easing her grip.

"Lena, why would I ask you for a company?" Kara asked trying to pull away again.

"Because I can buy it and I'm your wife and I want you to have everything you want, I just want to make you happy!" Lena yelled at her wife " And stop pulling away from me " she yanked Kara closer "grow up and face me" She yelled angrily at her wife reaction.

"I can do whatever I WANT just as you do every time you take these decisions without telling me" She yelled even louder than Lena and still trying to pull away not really trying because, I mean, she is Supergirl and she could pull away a long time ago with her strength.

Lena said no more, she just clutched her wife by the back of her neck and pull her into a rough kiss to shut her. Kara wiggled trying to pull away but quickly melting in the kiss.

"Stay still" Lena ordered in a growl as she was shoving Kara to their bedroom.

"How do you want me to go to the bedroom and stay still at the same time?" Kara snapped back and Lena bent in front of her and carried her on her shoulder, surprising Kara with her strength. "Lena. Put. Me. Down." Kara ordered in a very low voice as she continued twisting to get of Lena without hurting her. "Ow fuck, Lena!" She squealed felling her butt cheek sting at the spank Lena gave her. "You turned on the red sun lamps? That's very low even for you Lena" She said offended noticing that the lamps were on canceling her powers.

"It's your fault Danvers," She said throwing her on the bed. "Now, strip!" Lena ordered cocking an eyebrow at her defying her to disobey, which Kara did as she stayed still looking at her wife with furious eyes. "You know what disobedience gets you right?" Lena asked and Kara huffed but complied.

"Are you happy now?" Kara asked sarcastically as she lied naked, furious but still... horny, knowing what was coming.

" No, turn around, on your fours with your ass up" Lena ordered again and Kara complied easily this time putting her head against the bed with her ass beautifully displaying at Lena. Lena stripped down herself and kneeled behind Kara spanking her repeatedly as Kara moaned in pleasure. " I just want to make you and our son happy, don't you understand?" She growled between spanks on Kara's redden skin.

"You don't understand" Kara snapped and Lena slapped her expose pussy, Kara moaned-yelled at the pleasantly painful feeling.

"You don't talk back to me Danvers," Lena said smacking her ass again just a little bit harder this time. " You know, I just love you guys so much," She said caressing her wife's swollen skin and saying the last in a whisper trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I didn't have the things that I have now when I was little and I just want Newy to have it all, I want him to be happy and I want you to be happy." she finished grasping Kara's hips a little tight trying to control her emotions.

"Babe?" Kara tried calling her attention after a pause trying so hard not to grind so much despite being extremely horny and wet, she forced herself to be serious because Lena was actually opening up about her childhood. "Babe, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to be a bitch with you about this, I'm sorry... please?" Lena moved her eyes to lock her with the blue ones, smile a bit and bent to kiss Kara's skin.

"Turn around" Lena ordered and Kara complied gladly this time. Kara lied on her back and Lena spread her legs and Kara gasped as the cold air hit her wet and hot...

"Oh fuck, yeah" Kara moaned suddenly arching her back when Lena bent down and licked her clit hard. Kara's hand got tangled in Lena's dark locks and pressed against her pussy looking for more friction. "Yes, Lena, please" Kara cried out in pleasure.

"Please what baby?" Lena's voice was smooth and low and the vibration of her words sent Kara over the edge fighting not to come, at least not without permission from Lena.

"Please- pretty please, may I come?" She almost choked with the question but Lena nodded smiling and bent down again to suck, lick and bit her wife's clit, slowly sliding two fingers inside her pressing her g-spot until Kara was crying, moaning, panting, screaming Lena's name in a mix of happiness and pleasure.

"I love you" Lena moaned coming just after Kara as she had been touching herself as well.

"Come here" Kara pulled her up and put her beside her quickly tangling herself into Lena, kissing her collarbones as Lena caressed her spine. "I'm sorry, I love you"

"Apologies accepted" Lena kissed her wife's head. "Just please know that money it's nothing for me and I won't doubt in using it on you or Newy, you both are my family and everything I have would be nothing without you guys" Lena spoke hugging Kara tighter who nodded and sighed sleepily against her wife's skin. " I promise you that I will talk to you about these sudden decisions I made, I'm sorry" She apologized too.

"Thank you" Kara muttered softly.

"Sleep darling, I will be here when you wake up." She promised and Kara fell asleep with a content sigh and a kiss on her head from her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it guys. Leave kudos and comments if you like.
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter. Now that my writer's block is gone, I will be working on the ones already requested.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
